A New Beginning
by Miss-Ginny-Potter
Summary: When Ginny gets kicked out and moves into Harry's mansion, will their relationship get stronger? or will it be destroyed? A Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny fic. Please read and review. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A  
New Begining**  
By: Meagan Thelin  
05/23/06

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ginny woke up to the sond of her alarm clock. So she got up remembering the dream she had, it was about her and Harry but she couldn't remember it at all. She snapped out of it and put on her bathrobe and headed toward the bathoom. She said 'good morning' to Hermione and turned on the shower. But before she got in the shower she turned her radio to her favorite radio station, a.m. 910, or otherwise known as Radio Disney. Even though she was almost 19, she loved kids pop stations. On right then was a song on called 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, and next was a song called ' The Start of Something New' from 'High School Musical'. She loved that song, she didn't know why, but, she just did. As she was in the shower the song flipped to 'The Start of Something New'.

_Livin' in my own world, didn't understand,that anything can happen, if you take a chance._

_I never belived in what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, ohh, to all the possibilities, ooo._

_I know that something has changed never felt this way and right here tonight, this could be the_

_start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. _

Now she remembered the dream almost fully now.

_Now who would ever thought that...um We'd both be here tonight...yeah_

_The work looks so much brighter, oh, with you by my side. _

_I know that somethin' has changed never felt this way I now it's for real, this could be the start of somethin' new_

_it feels so right to be here with you, and now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new._

_I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me, ohhh ya, I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see, ohhhh. It's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh. And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new. It's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you and now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart...the start of somethin' new. It feels so right...oh. To be here with you...oh. And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, The start of somethin' new, the start of somethin' new._

When the song was done Ginny was still thinking about Harry. She snapped out of it when Hermione knocked on the door and asked, " Are you alright, Gin?" Then Ginny awnsered, "Yeah, I'm fine, 'Mione." "Good," said Hermione, "Because breakfast will be on the table in a few minutes, Ok?" "Ok, be there in a few," answered Ginny. When she was sure Hermione left she told herself that she would go visit Harry in the afternoon.Hermione and Ginny were having breakfast when Hermione asked, "Hey Ginny? Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Ya, sure," replied Ginny. "Can we please go upstairs and talk?" "Ok, I guess so," said . When they got upstairs Hermione closed the door behind them. "Well I want to get this over with, so... I'm kicking you out. Look, it is not easy to do. But Ron wants to move in, and well, ya...I am really sorry, Gin." "No, it is all right, just make sure you don't do any naughty business in my bed, ok?" said Ginny. "Aw, I wish you hadn't said that." Ginny's eyes went wide. "Only joking, only joking..." and Hermione's voice changed into a gale of giggles. "Ha, ha, ha very funny," Ginny said, "Alright, the least you can do for me is help me pack, ok?" "You got it, Gin."

About an hour later Ginny said, "Hey I'm going to get some chinese take-out, want some?" "Sure, I'll have some chow mein, orange chicken, and white rice, please." said Emma. "Ok, no big. I'm going to get the same thing, I'll bring back two take-out boxes of chow mein, orange chicken, and white rice, right?" Yep, right down to the very last grain of rice," said Emma. "Ok, be back in about 15 minutes," Bethany said.

At the Chinese restraunt the line was so big that she got to sit down on the bench by the door. When she was about to get up she saw a familliar face sitting at a table right across from her. It was Harry! She ran over to his table and said "hi" and sat down. "So, how is everything going on with you and 'Mione sharing that house?" asked Harry. "Oh, just fine. except that she is kicking me out so _Ron_ can move in." "That sucks, huh," said Harry. "Hey! Maybe you could come and stay with me at my house!" Harry exclaimed. "That would be awsome!" Replied Ginny, "Can you come to the house after we eat so that we can get my bags and my suitcase then we can get going, ok?" asked Ginny. "Ok, I'll go get our food and we can go." said Harry. "Oh crap," said Ginny, searching through her purse for her phone. "What's wrong, Gin?" asked Harry. I told 'Mione that I would be back in about 15 minutes and it has been 20!" exclaimed Ginny. "Calm down. Now, where was the last place you put you cell phone?" askd Harry. "Well, I put it in my back pocket when I was packing my stuff...Here it is," said Ginny, taking the cell phone out of her back pocket. "Ok, now call 'Mione very calmly," said Harry. "Hey, 'Mione? Sorry I'm not back yet I ran into Harry here. He is going to let my stay with him! Isn't that great!" exclaimed Ginny "Yeah, I'm surprised that you found somewhere to stay all ready. And I thought you were going to stay at the burrow?" said Hermione. "I'll call my mum when we get back home. See ya in a few!" And Ginny hung up the phone. "Ok, lets go," said Harry. He supposedly came back from getting the food and was heading out the door and Ginny hurried after him.


	2. Chinese TakeOut & a New Place to Stay

A New Beginning

**Ch. 2**

**Chinese Take-Out & A New place to stay**

About an hour later Ginny asked, "Hey I'm going to get some Chinese take-out, want some?"

"Sure, I'll have some chow mein, orange chicken, and white rice, please." said Hermione.

"OK, no big. I'm going to get the same thing, I'll bring back two take-out boxes of chow mein, orange chicken, and white rice, right?"

"Yep," said Hermione.

"OK, be back in about 15 minutes," Ginny said. At the Chinese restaurant the line was so big that she got to sit down on the bench by the door. When she was about to get up she saw a familiar face sitting at a table right across from her. it was Harry! She ran over to his table and said "hi" and sat down.

"So, how is everything going on with you and 'Mione sharing that house?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just fine. except that she is kicking me out so _Ron_ can move in." said Ginny

"I'll bet that sucks, huh," said Harry. "Hey! Maybe you could come and stay with me at my house!"Harry exclaimed. "That would be awesome!" Replied Ginny, "Can you come to the house after we eat so that we can get my bags and my suitcase then we can get going, ok?" asked Ginny.

"OK, I'll go get our food and we can go." said Harry.

"Oh crap," said Ginny, searching through her purse for her phone.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Harry. "I told 'Mione that I would be home in 15 minutes! I need to call her, like, now!" said Ginny.

"Okay, Gin, calm down. Where was the last place you put it?" asked Harry.

"Um, let's see... While we were packing I put it in my... oh! Here it is!" exclaimed Ginny.

"All you need to do is concentrate," said Harry. But Ginny was all ready on the phone.

"'Mione? Hi! Sorry about not being home in 15 minutes like I said, But guess who I met at the restaurant?" said Ginny, "You'll never guess."

"I don't know, tell me," said Hermione.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Oh, no way, put him on the phone, please!" said an eager Hermione. Ginny handed the phone to Harry.

"Hi, Mione!" said Harry. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, yourself?" Hermione asked.

"All right,"Harry said, "I guess I'll see you at your guys' house, right?"

"Sure why not!" said Hermione, " I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" said Harry and Ginny at the same time. Harry shut the lid of the phone and said, "Let's go, then!"


	3. Movies & Breakfast

A New

Beginning

Ch. 3

A big thanks to: Harryluver101, Tangrine, Lifeisawsome89, arnoldthefemalepurplepygmypuff, Trina Casey, Merlinhelpme, and harry-an-ginny for reviewing my story.

Now on with the story!

When they got to Hermione and Ginny's house they went upstairs to find Hermione sleeping on the bed. "We'd better not wake her up, I'll bet she is pretty tired," said Ginny. So they creeped downstairs and opened up the Chinese food.

After having the Chinese food Ginny said, " Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

Then Harry answered, "Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"Um, Princess Diaries 2, what about you?" said Ginny.

"Let's see, how about Zuthera?" Then they both started fighting about what movie they where going to watch. "OK, I have a way to pick one fairly," said Ginny. Then Ginny went into the kitchen and got two straws, cut one in half and put them behind her back. "OK, whoever picks the biggest straw gets to watch their movie first," Ginny said.

"OK, I pick..." then Harry hesitated, " this one." Ginny gave Harry the one that he pointed to. Then Ginny held up her piece of hey.

"Ha-ha!" Ginny's straw was bigger than Harry's.

"No fair," Harry muttered.

"Trust me, you'll like this movie, it is really funny," said Ginny.

"OK, I'll try it out." said Harry. Then Ginny got the movie and put it in.

The next morning Hermione found Harry and Ginny sleeping on the couch with the TV screen on. Hermione turned off the TV screen and went into the kitchen to find the Chinese food on the counter. She warmed it up and started to eat. At the sound of the microwave, Harry and Ginny woke up. "Morning, Ginny," said Harry, yawning.

"Morning, Harry," said Ginny.

"Good morning, you two," said Hermione.

"Morning 'Mione,"said Harry and Ginny in unison. They looked up to see Hermione eating leftover Chinese food. "Chinese food for breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I didn't get any last night, so I took some," said Hermione.

"OK, whatever," said Ginny. Harry and Ginny got up and got their cereal and sat down at the table.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Ginny.

"Do you want to go shopping at Diagon Alley, Gin?" asked Hermione.

"Sure! But what about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I can go look at brooms with Ron," said Harry.

"OK, We'll leave at...1:00?" said Hermione.

"Fine with me," said Ginny.

"Me too," said Harry. Then everyone finished their breakfast and got ready for Diagon Alley.


	4. Diagon Alley

A New

Beginning

Ch. 4: Diagon Alley

Thanx to: primesetter31 and harryluver101 for reviewing this story.

When they got to Diagon Alley they met in the least crowded spot they could. "OK, Hermione and I will go shopping and you guys will go to look at brooms, and we'll meet each other at the Leaky Cauldron, OK?" said Hermione.

"OK, no problem," said Harry.

Girls Pov

"See you later!" the girls called in unison as they walked away. As the girls were walking down the road when they saw a muggle clothes store. "C'mon Ginny! Just try it out! Please!" asked Hermione eagerly. "Please, please, please!" Then Hermione showed Ginny the lip.

"Oh," said Ginny looking away, "Not the lip! Anything but the lip!"

Then she did the puppy dog eyes, too. "not the puppy dog eyes too!" Ginny pretended to faint.

"Pwease!" said Hermione in a very babyish voice.

"Fine, fine, you win. Let's go," said Ginny, sighing. When they got in Hermione said, "I haven't been in a muggle store for so long!" The they started looking for clothes. About a half an hour later Ginny said, "This store is is awesome!"

"I told you you would like it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yep, you were soooo right!" Ginny exclaimed.

Boys Pov

As the boys headed for the broom shop Ron asked, "So you and Ginny aren't...you know... _going out_?"

"No, we're not _going out_. I Promise," said Harry.

"So, what broom do you think will be in the window this time?" asked Ron. "A new one or an old one?"

"mmm, a new one. What about you?" asked Harry.

"A Firebolt,"said Ron, "definitely."

"Let's see then," said Harry. When they got to the window Harry said, "Ha! Told you so!" said Harry. "The new broom is called a 'Demon'. Bloody brilliant name if you ask me, eh mate?" said Ron.

"Yeah, it is really cool." said Harry.

"I hope Malfoy doesn't get one before you, He's a bloody jerk," said Ron.

"What makes you think I'm going to get a 'Demon', Ron?" asked Harry.

"Let's see, I don't know, how about... you have gotten like every single broom in the world," Ron said. Well let's go in there, mate," said Harry.

When everyone was done shopping they met at the Leaky Cauldron and bought some butterbeer. "Whew, I'm tired. What about you guys?" said Hermione.

"Me too," Ron said.

"Me three," said Ginny.

"Me four," Harry said.

"OK, If everyone is tired, let's go home," said Ron, apparating.


	5. Breakfast & Quiditch

A New

Beginning

Ch. 5: Breakfast & Quiditch

A Big thanx to: appacio, primesetter31, and harryluver101 for reviewing chapter 4.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up in the burrow. One reason why they woke up was they smelled Bacon, eggs, and toast. The other reason why is because Mrs. Weasley was calling up to them. Then she shouted, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny wake up! Breakfast is on the table!" Everyone got up from their sleeping positions and yawned. 

"Morning guys, " said Harry in his sleepiest voice

"Ditto," said Ron.

"Good morning," said Hermione.

"Yeah, good morning," said Ginny, yawning. When they all got downstairs they saw Mrs. Weasely putting a carton of juice on the table.

"Good, you're all up. Now let's have some breakfast," she said.

"Morning mum," said Ron, stretching.

"Yeah, good morning Mrs. Weasely," said Harry.

"For goodness sakes, Harry. Call me Molly, you're like part of the family!" exclaimed Molly. "And you too, Hermione." As soon as they sat down at the table Ron and Harry started to pig out on everything.

"Goodness, Ginny, it seems like we're the only civilized human beings, huh?" said Hermione giggling.

"I guess so," said Ginny, picking up her fork.

After breakfast Ron asked, "Do you guys want to go play some Quiditch?"

"Sure! Ginny, Hermione do you guys want to?" Harry asked.

"I'll play. I don't want to be stuck in the house all day," said Ginny, "'Mione?"

"I'll play for a little bit, I guess," said Hermione.

"Awesome, Let's go!" exclaimed Ron.

Ron was chasing Harry for the golden snitch. "And The Chosen Team wins!" shouted Harry as he caught the snitch. "Yeah!" Ginny shouted, as Harry gave her a midair hug. "In your face!" Harry and Ginny shouted in unison. They almost fell off of their brooms laughing.

"Now it is time for the Chosen Team's victory laps!" exclaimed Ron.

"OK, Ginny I'm gonna beat you!" said Harry as he started around the field.

"Oh, no you're not!" exclaimed Ginny as she headed around the field too. Then the race soon changed into a game of catch Ginny. Ginny playfully screamed every time Harry got close to her.

"Are you tired, Gin?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, are you?" Ginny asked.

"Very, why don't we go in side then?" Harry said. Then all of a sudden Ginny started to giggle. "What is so funny?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Look...at...the...sky,"said Ginny in between giggles. It turned out that their victory_ lap_ had lasted almost 2 ½ hours.

"Let's go inside now, Your mum probably thinks we fell off of our brooms and had a concussion," said Harry.

"OK, we'll get my stuff tomorrow and I'll move into your place," said Ginny.

"OK," said Harry, "Get ready for a lecture from your mum about being out so late."

"Let's move out," said Ginny laughing.


	6. Explaining to Molly

A New

Beginning

Ch. 6:

When they came in the back door Ginny said, "Well the living room seems sa-" But Ginny was cut off by the screaming of Molly. "I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been!"

"Mum, relax," said Ginny.

"Quiditch," said Harry, daring to enter this conversation

"This late at night?" shouted Molly.

"Mum, We weren't _playing_ Quiditch we were doing our victory laps," said Ginny.

"And just why on earth were you doing_ victory laps_?"

"Ron suggested it," Ginny said.

"And because we won," said Harry.

"Fine. Go to bed. Both of you," said Molly. They didn't need telling twice. The two of them shot off like rockets to their rooms.

The next afternoon Harry and Ginny were having lunch with everyone else when Ginny said, "Mum, after lunch we need to go."

"Go where?" asked Molly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm going to be living with Harry," said Ginny.

"Why aren't you staying with Hermione any more?" Molly asked.

"Because Ron is going to move in with Hermione," Harry said.

"And why exactly are you staying with Hermione, Ronald?" asked Molly.

"Well...you see...,"said Ron

"I asked him to," said Hermione.

"Well, I don't see any problem with that. But on two conditions," said Molly, " Number one-you have to promise to stay fit and not skinny. That means you Harry. And number two-you have to come and visit whenever you have a chance, OK?"

"We will," Harry and Ginny promised.

"Us too," Hermione and Ron said. When everyone was done with lunch Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione said their good-byes and left for their new homes.

Authors note: I know this chapter isn't very long like my other chapters, but, I couldn't think of anything else to write about for this chapter. Please R&R.


	7. Harry's Mansion & The Food Fight

A New

Beginning

Ch. 7-The Mansion

Harry's Mansion & The Food Fight

When Harry and Ginny got to Harry's house Ginny gasped, "Your house isn't a house. It is a mansion! And it is so beautiful!" The house was just a simple mansion with brown bricks and red shutters. But, even though it was so simple it was the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

"Well, If you think that it is beautiful out here, then you have another thing coming," said Harry opening the gates to the Potter mansion. When they walked into the mansion just as Harry said it was even more beautiful than the outside. From when they were in Hogwarts there was scarlet and gold as far as the eye could see. After Harry showed her around the 1st floor of the mansion he showed her the second story of it. There were only two rooms in the second story. It was almost like there was a house inside of the mansion. Harry showed her that one of the rooms was Harry's and one of the rooms was Ginny's. In each room there was a king size bed, a huge bathroom, a flat screen TV, a chair, that when you would sit in it there were two buttons where you would press one of them the chair would go down, and when you pushed the other one it brings you back up. There was also a room that just had a mirror and a chair to sit on, And she assumed that It was for hair and make-up. There was also a massive walk-in closet.

"This is so COOL!" Ginny said falling on the bed.

"Well," said Harry, "Now that you think about it, it is pretty big." After Harry reminded her that the room next door was Harry's, they went downstairs to have a snack.

"So, what do you want to eat?" asked Harry.

"Mmm... how about a tomato sandwich," said Ginny.

"No problem," said Harry preparing for making the sandwiches. "Now, Gin, I'm going to teach you how to make sandwiches the muggle way, OK?"

"OK, sure," Ginny said.

"First, do you want plain tomato, tomato and lettuce, or a BLT?" Harry asked.

"Plain tomato, please." said Ginny.

"OK, that is the simplest of all tomato sandwiches. First you get the mayonnaise and spread it on the bread." Harry said while having Ginny's hand on the knife while he put his had on her's. Ginny blushed and turned away. But then looked back as Harry was showing her the next step.

After Harry showed Ginny how to make a tomato sandwich they sat on the couch and laughed while they ate.

"That was so funny. Remember?" Harry said.

"Yeah, it was," Ginny said, still laughing. But then some mayonnaise squirted on Harry shirt.

"Did you just squirt mayo on me?" Harry said.

"No! it was on..." But Ginny didn't have enough time to finish because Harry squirted tomato juice on her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Ginny exclaimed walking into the kitchen and getting the mayo out of the refrigerator.

"Oh no," Harry said.

"Oh yes," said Ginny getting a plastic spoon and filling it with mayo. Then she got a little bit closer and flung it. The mayo hit Harry in the shirt. That last flip caused a food fight. After the food fight Harry said, "Well let's pick up the mess and then go to bed, OK?"

"OK, Let's get to it, I'm really tired," said Ginny. And when they were done they went to there rooms and went to sleep.

Authors Note: Sorry it took a while to get this chappie updated. It might take just as long for the next one or just as long. Or shorter. I have no idea. But please R&R! Thanx!


	8. The Fight

A New

Beginning

Ch. 8- The Fight

When Ginny woke up she smelled bacon, eggs and pancakes. She assumed it was just Harry, but, when she went into his room he was not yet awake.

"Harry? Who is cooking downstairs?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm..." was her answer.

"Harry," Ginny said shaking him, "Get up!" Finally, Harry got up.

"What? It's 8:30 let me sleep," Harry said.

"Ha-ha very funny. Now c'mon, who is cooking down there?" Ginny asked.

"Relax, Gin. It's just Dobby," Harry said calmly.

"You're making him work for you!" Ginny yelled.

"No, Gin, it's not what you think," Harry said. But it was too late. Ginny had all ready slammed the door in his face.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Ginny wouldn't talk to Harry at all. Harry tried to explain but Ginny wouldn't listen. She just said, "I'm going to Hermione's house."

At Hermione's house

"I don't want to talk about it," Ginny said.

"C'mon, you'll feel better if you tell someone," said Hermione.

"All right. Me and Harry got in a fight," said Ginny.

"Ohh, you're in a fight..." Hermione said, "What was the fight about?"

"Oh, it's just that he is using Dobby as a servant! Can you believe it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I can't believe he did that! It is so not like him. Did he tell you his reasoning?" Hermione asked.

"No, he didn't," Ginny said.

"Mmm... it doesn't seem like him," Hermione said.

"Well," said Ginny quietly, "I didn't really let him."

"That's the problem. You need to go back there and ask him why he is using Dobby as his servant, OK?" Hermione said.

"OK, I'll come back tomorrow and tell you how it worked out, Bye!" Ginny said, apparating.

Authors Note: Sorry the chappie is so short I am not very good at fights. So bear with me please! R&R! Thanx!

Miss-Poesy


	9. Making Up

A New

Beginning

Ch. 9- The Make-Up

"Harry?" Ginny called when she got to the Potter mansion. But when she walked into the kitchen she saw a note on the refrigerator. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've gone to get Butterbeer w/ Ron. _

_Please come when you get this note. Thanks!_

_-Harry_

_So that's why Ron wasn't there, _thought Ginny. "Well I'd better get going," said Ginny. Saying her thoughts aloud.

When Ginny got to the Leaky Cauldron she found Harry and Ron sitting at a table in the far right corner. "Hi," Ginny said as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, Hi Gin," Harry said scooting over to make room for her to sit down.

"Hi Gin," said Ron, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm good," Ron said.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Good! Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ginny.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Harry said. When Harry and Ginny got outside

Ginny asked, "Harry, how could you make Dobby your servant!"

"Gin, I'm not using him as a servant. He suggested it. He wants to do it. You can even ask him yourself," Harry said.

"OK, thanks for telling me and for being a great friend," Ginny said hugging him.

"Thanks for actually talking to me again,"Harry said, "You're an even greater friend than I could ever be." Then he kissed her on the cheek. "I"m sorry for being a jerk. I am really truly sorry."

"It's OK," Ginny said. "Now let's go inside before Ron thinks we died."

"OK, let's go," Harry said. When they got back inside the Leaky Cauldron Ron asked,

"What are you guys so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Suuuure," Ron said with a smirk, "Now drink up!" When the waitress came, the drank their butterbeer, went home and went to sleep with peaceful memories of that day.

Authors Note: Please R&R! I'll give you and imaginary cookie: )


	10. Finding Out and Planning

A New Beginning

Ch. 10- Finding Out and Planning

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night to knocking on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She yawned. She went down the long staircase to answer it. But when she opened the door, she was shocked. "Hermione? Why are you crying?"

"Well," She sobbed, "There was a note on our refrigerator that said that Ron and Lavender were going to dinner."

"Well, what's so bad about that?" Ginny asked questionably.

"Wait, there's more. The note said for me to meet them there. So as soon as I read the note, I apparated to the restaurant. But when I got there, I saw them kissing! Do you hear me? KISSING!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione cried even harder.

"When I see that Ronald again, I don't know what I'll do to him!" Ginny said, letting Hermione's head rest on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure either, but I hope it hurts." Hermione said, calming down a bit.

"Well, for now, let's get you to bed," said Ginny.

"Wait, I have an idea. How about we teach him a lesson." Ginny said, as they were walking up the staircase

"That sounds like fun, but how will we do it?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, this is how it works…" Ginny said, whispering something in her ear.

"Ok… Ok… Ok, that's a great idea! When do we do it.?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, when do you think?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure, how about this Saturday?" Hermione asked.

"That's a perfect day…I think. How about around, let's see…" Ginny said as she conjured up a list that showed her schedule in mid air and said, "How about four-o'clock?"

"Sounds good! I'll tell Harry and he'll plan something with Ron over here, OK?" Ginny asked.

When they got upstairs, Ginny found a room for Hermione.

"Here you go. It's a master bedroom I believe," Ginny said, opening the door.

Hermione gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"A lot of things about this house are beautiful, Hermione" Ginny whispered, "Do you need to borrow a nightgown?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said. Ginny walked into her room and picked out a navy blue nightgown for Hermione and handed it to her.

"Thank you," whispered Hermione. She went into the bathroom and when she came out and collapsed on the king sized bed, "Good night, Ginny."

"Good night Mione'," said Ginny. And with that, Ginny headed back into her room and fell asleep once more, with many things to ponder about.


End file.
